kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonya (Numbuh 83)
Sonia, a.k.a. Numbuh 83, is a 7-year-old KND operative. She is "Soda, Snacks, and Treats Officer" of Sector W. She is a friend of Harvey McKenzie, Tommy Gilligan, and Numbuh 84 (Lee) and Mushi Sanban In the Show Sonia was introduced in Operation: T.R.A.I.N.I.N.G., where she, Tommy and Lee undergo training from Numbuh 60 at the KND Arctic Base and end up single handedly defeating Father when an unexpected surprise attack occurs. She would later appear in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., alongside fellow Sector W members Lee and Harvey to take part in the Delightful Children's scavenger hunt. Gameverse Firstborn Saga In Gamewizard's universe, her name is Sonya Dickson, and she is the younger sister of Chad and April Dickson. As revealed in Legend of the Eight Firstborn, she, like her sister, has the power to sense and control emotions. Near the story's end, it is revealed that she and April received their powers from the Goddess of Emotion known as Mesprit. Sonya is also revealed to be Mesprit's Mortal Guardian, and journeys with her Sector W friends to attempt the Trial of Emotion at Lake Serenity. Nextgen Series In the future, Sonya is married to Lee, and the two have twin kids named Sally and Harvey Harper. In Pirate Wars, the GKND informed Sonya of her daughter's death by the Kremlings' hands. She and Lee mourned for Sally and prayed Harvey and the others would still return. ArthurEngine's universe Her real name is Sonia Harper, and she inherited her fear of the dark from her mother, Sophie Harper, but her father, Toby Harper, doesn't mind the dark. Her mother works at a barber shop, and her father works at Rester-Aunt with Lee's mother. Sonia is Chad Dickson's cousin. Her mother is Destructo Dad's sister. Sonia also has a younger sister named Tania. It is further explored that Sonia hates the dark because during the events of Operation: S.P.A.N.K., she saw Count Spankulot spanking her maternal grandparents, mistaking them for Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb. Because of this, Sonia began to hate the dark. Not just for this reason, but also after learning her mother hates the dark too because she was spanked by Spankulot as a kid despite being innocent. As it turns out, Sonia's maternal grandparents are Judge and his wife. Upon birth, Sophie decided to name her first daughter "Sonia" after her spanking incident. A week before her 7th birthday, Sonia's father took her to Rester-Aunt for "Bring your son to work day" due to her not having a brother. Sonia pulled the "Can I go to the bathroom" question, asking her father if she could be excused. She went exploring the restaurant, only to be pushed around by all the boys there, and was very surprised to see Lee there, since his mother works there too. This shows she and Lee knew each other before these events. And they eventually discovered Chester's scheme to make boys into salad. Luckily, Sonia and the boys stopped Chester's plan. The following week, on her birthday, Sonia and her sister were taken to "Bring your daughter to work day", and Lee was taken due to not having a sister. Sonia left the restaurant for a bit, and read a sign about the Kids Next Door, giving her the desire to join, and after wishing for it and telling Lee, Lee made hopes that Sonia's wish would come true. Appearance Sonia's usual outfit is a pink and white blouse, pink-red pleated skirt, earrings, pink knee socks, and purple and white T-strap Mary Janes. She has blonde hair put up in ponytails, with the ponytail holders being pink-red. She also wears two purple bracelets on each of her wrists. Personality Her defining characteristics are her beauty, her fear of the dark, and violent, almost demonic temper, despite her outwardly nice and shy behavior. On multiple occasions, she enters a violent rage and beats up a villain when they threaten to lock her in a dark room. She is in many aspects similar to Numbuh 3, as Lee is similar to Numbuh 4 (like how Sonya is a little taller than Lee like Kuki is taller than Wally). Abilities Sonia has the ability to sense and manipulate emotions in the Gameverse. Otherwise, Sonia wields no strong physical abilities, although she wields a weapon every now and again. When Sonya is threatened with the dark, she turns into a demon and mercilessly assaults whoever threatened her, and is seemingly unstoppable when doing so. Stories She's Appeared Gameverse *Operation: GALACSIA *Sonya's Nightmare and Lee's Nightmare *Attitude Adjustment *Operation: DEATH-EGG *Final Preparations *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Anthony Ant (cameo) *Legend of the Seven Lights Fanverse *From Ireland To America Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Sector W Members Category:Dickson Family Category:Emotionbenders Category:Firstborn Guardians